A love story
by the Delhision
Summary: This is the long awaited one shot requested by non other than Lexboss. This story follows Nicole through a day in her life. I don't want to let anything slip so read to find out what happens! Please review.


**To all of you that don't already know, the US government is trying to pass a bill that would ban any copyrighted material from being used online. That means that Fanfiction, Deviant art, youtube would be banned. So if you want to help stop this go to Danny-Of-Tawog's deviant art account and sign the petition to keep the internet free. I have already signed it, and we need your signature as well to protect not only a hobby, but something that connects people from the world over in a free, peaceful, creative, and supportive community. It's our God given right to be able to express ourselves creatively and say what we want!**

**This one-shot was requested by Lexboss.**

BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock blasted, waking Nicole from her dream. She rubbed her eyes wearily, reaching out to stop the alarm. She sat there in the quiet bedroom for a moment before getting ready for work. She looked to her left to see her husband still sleeping; the alarm didn't seem to have woken him from his slumber. She smiled slightly to herself, before stretching out and getting to her feet. She got ready quickly, showering, dressing, even getting breakfast prepared before anyone else in the house had woken up. She hummed a song as she cooked eggs for her and her family. Funny, after all these year she had hummed this tune, she had forgotten the name. As she laughed to herself she heard the sound of feet racing down the stairs. "Hi mom!" three happy voiced chanted as the four children sat down to the kitchen table. Nicole placed three plates of eggs infront of the children. "Where's your father?" she asked the children, noticing that her lovable pink bunny husband was absent from the table. The four children looked to each other before they all shrugged their shoulders in shared uncertainty. "Could he still be asleep?" Lexy asked her mother. "I don't know." She answered, Nicole shrugged of the oddity and filled a plate for her husband and placed it in the microwave to keep it warm, before filling a mug with coffee and sitting down with her children.

Breakfast went well, no explosions, no holes punched into the walls, just a nice civil family breakfast. It was a nice change of pace from the family's usual antics to be honest, but Nicole was sure that the day would liven up soon, it always does. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin eventual left for school and left Nicole preparing for work. She smiled as she heard the loud thumping of Richard walking down the stairs. "Hey honey! Can't believe you slept in, we had eggs. I left a plate for you in the microwave." She informed her husband without looking up from packing her briefcase. After a moment of not hearing a response she turned around to see Richard gazing dreamily at Nicole, when she saw him staring at her he immediately blushed and pretended to be fixing himself breakfast. Nicole smiled and walked up behind Richard, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheeks. "I got to go to work." She told him, not letting go. She leaned her head o his ear and whispered "I love you." Before grabbing her briefcase and heading to the door. "Hey wait honey!" Richard shouted nervously, his cheeks turning bright red again. Nicole turned to him from across the room and giggled as she watched him nervously search for words. Richard rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he continued talking. "I was wondering if there was any chance that you would be free tonight, feel free to say no, to ahh…" he mumbled nervously. Nicole walked over to him and gave him a kiss before breaking away and saying "We've been married for fifteen years," she reminded the flustered pink rabbit, "You don't have to be so nervous to ask me out on a date." She informed with a small laugh. Richard's ears perked up "So is that a yes?" Richard asked hopefully. "Of course!" she giggled before leaving through the front door, the moment she shut the door behind her she could hear him cheering and jumping around "YES! YES!" he shouted loudly, causing Nicole to giggle a little.

Nicole's drive to work was uneventful, that is unless you count her singing along to some songs on the radio. She arrived to the rainbow factory on time, as always, and walked cheerfully into the office. She couldn't help but think that today was her lucky day, there wasn't any drama at the house, the kids were well behaved, and she had a date with Richard that very night. Everything was going great. She smiled at her co-workers as she walked through the lobby and boarded the elevator. She was so happy about the way that things were going in fact that she wasn't even annoyed by the elevator music that always seemed to irk her as she made her way up. As the gentle "ding!" of the elevator sounded, Nicole felt as if she was on top of the world. She walked out of the elevator and rounded the corner to her cubicle. She sat down and readied herself for the barrage of calls that were guaranteed to come in at any moment. She glanced over to a family portrait of herself, Richard, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais infront of their house. She let out a little sigh, missing them already, and anxiously anticipating her date that night with Richard. "Hey Watterson!" a familiar voice rang out from her right. She looked up to see her co-worker, a brown dog named John Rangman, leaning over the cubical wall. "Hey John!" Nicole cheerfully greeted her friend.

John had worked at the factory for nearly as long as Nicole. He was the only other person in the office to have worked there that long, so naturally the two knew each other well. Nicole and John were friendly towards each other, though frankly Nicole found him a little annoying.

"So Nicole how was your weekend?" John asked, earning a small laugh from Nicole. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She warned John. "Try me." He responded, obviously interested in the story. Nicole always had the best stories, usually involving her family and some crazy adventure that they all have. John's personal favorite was the one about the time that the principal from her children's school had them try and become a better family, all because of a little doodle that her daughter had drawn. Nicole thought about it for a minute before deciding to tell the story, suddenly her phone livened up with its ringing. "Tell you at lunch." Nicole promised the brown dog, who nodded in agreement, before she answered the phone. '_Thank God I don't have that nagging indecision anymore'_ she thought as she listened to the ill-informed costumer made their complaints.

The rest of the morning went on like this for Nicole, answering phones, talking to mad costumers, and her guiding them to fixing their problems with the product (in case anyone is confused about her job, just watch the new episode where they all play dodge or dare, although I still don't know how a rainbow can have problem with a rainbow). The day seemed to fly by, despite the barrage of annoying customers. Before she knew it, it was her lunch hour. Nicole transferred her calls to the other call recipients before heading out to the lobby to see John. "So where are we going?" Nicole asked her pal, hoping that he wouldn't pick the same restaurant Richard would for dinner. "Actually I got some pasta from that Italian place downtown." He said showing Nicole the brown paper bag that had a pillar of steam spilling out the top. "So where are we going to eat this?" she asked confused, John had never done this before, but she shrugged it off as a change of pace. "How about the courtyard" he offered to Nicole. She shrugged and followed him to the courtyard behind the office building.

Once their John pulled two containers out from the bag, he handed one to Nicole and kept the second. Nicole popped the lid off of her container and started to chow down on the spaghetti and tomato sauce she had been given. After a moment she heard the squeky pop of a cork being pulled from a bottle, she looked up and saw John pouring two glasses of wine. "John! We can't have alcohol during work!" she whispered in shock, John just gave a smile. "Aww, come on Nicole! It's a celebration!" he said happily. Nicole raised an eyebrow "What are we celebrating exactly?" she asked confused. John turned to her in slight disbelief "You haven't heard? Rosenberg is retiring, and they said that his replacement will be from the office! And who are the two longest, loyal, and hardworking employees?" he asked the stunned blue cat. "You mean…?" Nicole asked, John gave a happy nod. On the outside Nicole looked stunned, but on the inside she was ecstatic '_Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally some recognition!'_ she screamed in her head. "OK, but just one glass." She said softly.

The lunch went well, the food was delicious, the story about the family game of dodge or dare was a huge hit with John, and Nicole stayed to her commitment of only having one glass of the wine. John on the other hand had managed to refill his glass several times as Nicole was not looking. Eventually their lunch hour was nearly over. Nicole stood up from her seat and picked up her garbage, John did as well. "That was a great lunch!" Nicole told John happily. John gave a crooked smile and extended his arms outward to the sides, signaling for a hug. Nicole smiled and put her stuff down before giving John a friendly hug. After a moment Nicole tried to exit the hug, but John kept his strong grip around her. It was just then that Nicole could smell the pungent stench of alcohol on his breath, way too much for one glass to make. Suddenly John kissed her full on on the lips, causing Nicole to panic and push away. "John! What the Hell?!" she yelled at the drunk dog. "What? We're having a moment here." He said, staggering now that Nicole was no longer there to keep him from wobbling from his drunkenness. "No John, we weren't, we never did." She tried to explain to the intoxicated dog infront of her. "But we hang out all the time; I thought we had a connection." He said sadly. Nicole was standing there in stunned silence. Nicole shook her head 'no', still shocked. "What?! You little tease!" John yelled angrily.

Then in an act that was so unexpected that even Nicole couldn't anticipate, John charged her and pinned her to the ground. Nicole immediately gave John a right hook straight to the jaw and kicked him off of her and rolled away. Nicole stood up, waiting for a second attack, but instead saw John on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He continued to breathe heavily until he vomited, from a mixture of the alcohol and Nicole's kick. "You are a bitch!." John chocked out, hurt both emotionally and physically, starting to sob. Nicole couldn't take it, she felt offended, betrayed, and angry at John. She immediately ran over and kicked him hard, "Don't ever touch me again!" she yelled at the beaten dog. Nicole turned and ran away from John, from the office, toward her car. She jumped in and drove off toward home.

As she managed to make her way back to her home, she was more angry than she ever was in her entire life.. Her perfect day was ruined and she was furiose that John would try and take advantage of her like that. She parked her car in the driveway to her house and ran inside. Richard was shocked to see Nicole home so early distraught to see her angry. He quickly arose from his seat on the couch and held Nicole in his arms. "What's wrong honey?" he asked calmly, trying to calm his wife down. "Oh Richard! It was awful!" she admitted. Richard led her to the couch and sat the two of them down, turning if the TV as to not be distracted from his wife. "It's OK Nicole, I'm here." Richard reassured Nicole calmly, "Now tell me what's wrong." He consoled his wife. Nicole sniffed and steadied her breath before confiding her story with Richard, who listened diligently throughout the entire story. Richard's heart was full of rage. "I'll kill that mutt!" Richard bellowed angrily. Nicole put her arms around the mad bunny, "No, I've done enough." She said, thinking to herself that she probably broke his jaw and a rib in the fight. Richard immediately went from angry to sad for his wife, she didn't deserve this. "OK, I'm here for you. Now and forever." He told her, before he kissed her on the forehead.

Nicole smiled for the first time in what seemed to her in forever, through in reality it was only a few hours. "You're my knight in shining armor." She said gratefully, kissing Richard passionately. She looked over to her phone and noticed that there was still a couple hours before the kids would be home. Richard returned the kiss, before he whispered in her ear "I will love you forever. You will always be the most beautiful princess a knight could ask for." The two continued to kiss, and eventually made their way upstairs, their clothes leaving a trail from the living room, to the stairs, to the bedroom.

The End

**Well that's it. I hope you liked my very first one-shot! Please leave a review and thank Lexboss when you get the shot. This was pretty much 100% her idea. Thanks for reading and vote to keep the internet free (not the free moneywise, but free from anyone who would limit it) **


End file.
